The Visit
by MarieCiel
Summary: A small look into the life of Chase, the local cook, as he tries to verbalize his feelings, defend his girlfriend from enemy suitors and teach said girlfriend how to bake an orange cake, all at the same time. Just a cute little short story, R&R and enjoy!


This is only my second-ever fic! Please please review it~! Don't go easy on me just because I'm new! Rip it to shreds~! XD Ahaha!

So...disclaimer~? I do not own anything of Harvest Moon, other than the original content of this story.

Please read and enjoy! ^^

Chase's hurried footsteps paused just long enough to catch his reflection in the mirror. Eyes that could not quite decide whether they were blue or purple scoured the image, searching maniacally for anything one might find objectionable. Flyaway strawberry-blond hair crowned his head, pulled out of his eyes by a few brave ebony hairpins. The chaos was slightly more controlled than usual in that particular instance, though a rebellious few still stood proudly tall, much to Chase's annoyance. He furiously ran his hand through his hair, to no avail. Finding his efforts on that front to be in vain, the cook dropped his hand, dejected.

His dress, however, was more a point of pride. He wore a sky blue dress shirt, meticulously ironed, complemented by a sharp black blazer. His black slacks were just as neatly pressed- he smiled to himself at his own handiwork. Then, to top it off, the hem of his pants led down to a pair of attractive black dress shoes- he stopped. Had he really forgotten to put on shoes, halfway out the door? That and, perhaps a different pair of socks would be beneficial as well. _Would orange and blue stripes really look that bad with black shoes? _He found himself wondering as he madly shuffled through his behemoth of a sock drawer, tossing rejected pairs over his shoulder.

Upon slamming the door behind his back, Chase heaved a deep, cleansing sigh. Perhaps now he was finally ready. He was wearing black socks and the proper shoes, and at that moment, that was good enough. He checked his pockets for a brief moment before setting off down the path at a brisk pace.

Chase's fist wavered for several nerve-splintering seconds before the imposing wooden door; he finally mustered the courage to knock when he reminded himself of what waited for him on the other side of that door.

"Just a moment!" A chipper female voice drifted through the door, punctuated by a giggle. Chase found himself smiling dreamily without trying, felt his heart rate pick up a little.

"Chase? Is that you?" The voice wafted out on a spring breeze.

"Yeah!" He called back, grinning stupidly.

The clanking of kitchenware being set down gave Chase just enough time to compose himself before the door opened.

The doorway framed a seemingly plain young woman, her mousy brown hair cut short a few inches above her shoulders. She possessed eyes that were discs of sweet melted chocolate. She was already ushering her guest inside while he was still drowning in those eyes.

"You're all dressed up!" She observed innocently. "You look so nice."

"You look lovely, as always, Akari," Chase gushed, not entirely mentally conscious yet. The girl, Akari, was dressed in a thickly-knit red tunic sweater and brown leggings that left her calves bare. "Are you cold?" He asked her worriedly, but Akari shook her head.

"Thank you for coming over!" Akari beamed- she was quite a bit better at hiding her feelings than her visitor was. It was nearly impossible for anyone, particularly Chase, to see her anxious self beneath her kindly hospitality and sunny smiles. "So you were going to teach me how to make something? A cake?"

"Oh, yes!" Chase agreed quickly. "An orange cake."

"I think I bought everything we'll need. It's over here," She led him over to a counter, the divider between the living room and the kitchen. When they sat, they had their backs to a homey fireplace.

Akari was a quick learner, stirring the creamy batter with enthusiasm. A few stray drops flew from the bowl, scattering across the counter. At this, Chase could not help but chuckle. After a moment of bewilderment, Akari began to laugh as well.

This was Chase's favorite trait of Akari's- being able to make people laugh. She did it to anyone and everyone- just being around her would make one smile.

The first time she had come into the Inn in the evening, when Chase worked, the very first thing she did was smile at him. Just a smile. There was no wariness, no standoffish airs nor awkward attempts to avoid speaking to the newcomer. She…_smiled_. Not long after, that same evening, the two of them were already engaged in idle conversation, laughing, joking. That evening, something changed in him. Though he did not know what that something may have been, he did know that the person that changed him was Akari.

Since that evening, Akari would talk to Chase nearly every morning on her way to town. On some days, though Akari never noticed this, Chase would wait out on his doorstep just to hear her voice a little sooner.

…_I love you_. Somehow every time the phrase made it to the tip of his tongue, it would inevitably tumble, ever unsaid, down into the depths of his heart once again. This day, Chase was certain, would be the day that those words would not go unspoken.

"What next?" Akari inquired, her work-hardened hand still gripping the spoon's handle with childish anticipation.

"Next?" Chase snapped out of his reverie. "Ah, so now you add the flour, which will make it less runny." He instructed. He reached for the flour sack, but something else caught his eye before his hand reached it. "A-Akari?"  
"What is it?"

"Umm…you got a little batter on your face…"

"I do?" Akari smiled a little sadly. "I thought I was doing well, but as always, I just made a mess. Where is it?"

"N-no! Akari, you're doing great. Getting a little messy is just part of the business." He shrugged good-naturedly. "Here. It's at the corner of your mouth." He pointed to his own mouth, his cheeks warming just enough to become uncomfortable.

"Hmm…" The girl ran her tongue over her lips. "Did I get it?"

"No…a little farther to the left."

For whatever reason, Akari was having quite the trouble removing the batter from her face. Despite licking her lips and even wiping her cheek with the back of her hand, she managed to dramatically miss is every time.

"It's still there…" Chase pointed out.

Akari huffed in frustration. "Will you please get it for me?" She asked sweetly. Suddenly it was quite obvious as to why she had been having "trouble" removing it.

_She had to ask, didn't she…? _He lamented silently. _Dare I, even?_

Chase, albeit a bit shyly, began to slowly lean in toward Akari.

A sharp knock at the door made Chase freeze. His fair face, mere inches from Akari's, reddened almost comically. Akari shrugged mildly and rose to get the door.

There stood a tall, forbidding figure that made Chase grit is teeth in sudden annoyance. The man was dressed elegantly, though a bit oddly, in a green leaf-patterned yukata and black pants, a white doctor's coat completing the strange ensemble. His pin-straight black hair was tied up in a high ponytail, contrasting attractively with his pale skin and Asian features.

"Jin," Chase muttered darkly, folding his arms. Though he turned mostly away, he kept a closely watchful eye on the doctor.

"Good afternoon, Akari," Jin greeted her smoothly, each precise, measured syllable feeding Chase's growing jealousy. "I've brought you the muscle rub ointment you requested yesterday."

"Oh, how kind of you!" Akari bowed slightly in thanks. "You didn't have to come all the way out here. I was going to pick it up later."

"Well, I was in the vicinity, so I thought I'd do you the favor. You know how to use this," He indicated the ointment. "Yes?"

_Great,_ Chase thought, frustrated, tapping his fingers impatiently on his opposite arm. _Next he'll be asking if he can put it _on_ her as well. You know, just as a favor._

"Yes, I know. Thank you very much, Jin! Have a nice day."

"Thank you. Ah!" The doctor had begun to turn away, but something distracted him. "Akari…" He pointed to the corner of his mouth. "You have something here…" Seeing Akari sigh in melodramatic exasperation, he offered, "Would you like me to get it for you?"

A loud thud sounded from the kitchen area, making Akari turn around and Jin look over her shoulder in mild interest. Chase had leapt to his feet. "Akari!" He called out far too loudly and far too cheerfully. "Come on, if we don't take the cakes out momentarily, they could burn!" He had advanced a few steps as he spoke, and when he finished, he stood with his arms spread wide in some grandiose gesture; the expression he bore was slightly crazed.

"Ah." Jin intoned. "Well, I would truly feel terrible to be the cause of your burned cakes." His seemingly toneless words were laced with poisonous disdain; his dark eyes stared so piercingly at Chase, it was as if he was trying to bore holes into the chest of the cook.

"But the cakes aren't even in the oven yet…" Akari mumbled, but the two men were too deeply engrossed in their staring match to hear.

"Good day, Akari, Chase." Jin's words clearly willed Chase's blood to turn to ice. With that sentiment, the door clicked shut.

"Chase, are you alright?" The girl asked, concerned.

"Who, me?" He responded stupidly. "Um, yes, I'm alright. I'm quite well, in fact. How about yourself?"

Akari giggled, which made her companion visibly more at ease. "Let's finish these cakes!" Chase suggested.

Once the two desserts were safely in the oven, Akari turned to look seriously at Chase. "Is that batter still on my face?" She asked tiredly.

"Yes…" He grinned. "Would you like me to remove it?" Akari nodded.

"Hmhm…" Chase hummed to himself merrily. "Hey Akari, could I…could I possibly ask you something?"

"Anything," She mumbled, trying to keep her face still so Chase could remove the troublesome drop of batter.

"Good…" He sighed. He leaned in close to her and wiped the batter away with his finger; with his other hand, he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a blue feather. "There's something I've been meaning to ask you for quite a while…"


End file.
